


Keychain

by kuru (catastrophage)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, RPF, Taipi is a fanboy, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru
Summary: This is for my best friend, because she requested the ficlet back then and also because all my weirdest and cutest ficlets will always be dedicated to her!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend, because she requested the ficlet back then and also because all my weirdest and cutest ficlets will always be dedicated to her!

**Keychain**

Like always, he was late. Fujigaya Taisuke ran into the building, stopped three centimeters before the glass door of the corridor he was to enter... and jumped back. There was an info sign posted to the door: _Rehearsals Cancelled_  
"Naaande?!" rather than sitting down he let himself fall to the ground. Why had noone called him? Why was it cancelled? Where were the others? He stood up again and went to the cafeteria.

Maybe someone called him and he was out of range? Sometimes this happened when he took the subway. He took a seat, opened his bag and emptied it over the table.  
With a clattering noise everything fell out. His cellphone was burried somewhere on the ground, so it fell softly onto a magazine.  
No missed calls.

Slowly he stuffed all his scattered belongings back into his bag. He had two hours of freetime now. What to do with this freetime? He decided to go out and call someone on the way. Leaving the building he didn't notice how he left something important behind on the floor...

"Did you, by any chance, forget this somewhere?"  
It was the next day and he was sitting in the cafeteria again. Taisuke looked up and saw the keys to his dressing room locker dangling in the air.  
He reached out for them, but the other person didn't let go of it.  
When he turned around he found himself facing Tanaka Koki's wide grin. "What do I get for not showing these around?"  
"They're just my locker keys." Taisuke reached out for them again.

"I know they are. There's no way someone else would carry these."  
Taisuke tried to remember what was so amusing about his keys. And Koki sure was amused.  
"Maah, I have to go back to my group. But it's a _nice_ keychain you have there, TaiPi."

With these words Koki dropped the keys, turned around and left again, leaving the happy aura he created with his grin and a totally confused Taisuke.  
He looked down at the table. Looked at his key, his keychains. And then it struck him. And quickly he hid the keys in his pocket.

He bought it at a random street shop sometime ago. His Tanaka Koki keychain.


End file.
